


clever girl

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jeith - Freeform, M/M, bullet point fic, jaith - Freeform, jurassic park marathon, keith doesn’t know dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: james and keith have a jp marathon (not really a fic just like bullet points ig per movie)





	clever girl

**Author's Note:**

> bold = james  
> italics = keith

_**BEFORE YOU START:** _

**BOLD = JAMES**

_ITALICS = KEITH_

**Jurassic Park**

\- keith had never seen the movies and james was shocked

\- “ _the raptors are cool_ ” keith had such a way with words 

\- “ _oh my god jeff?? what are you doing here”_

\- james loved keith’s reactions to the smallest things 

\- “ _that guy deserved it. what was his name again_?” “ **dennis**.” “ _yeah him_.”

\- “ _did alan just give timmy mouth to mouth_?” “ **yes**.” “ _gross_.”

\- “ _why does jeff talk so low_.” 

\- james quoted some lines, keith smiled at that

\- keith loves his dorky boyfriend 

\- keith loves the theme song

\- when the theme song plays, james pretended to play the trumpet 

\- keith loves his boyfriend x2

** The Lost World Jurassic Park **

\- “ _again? have they not learned from last time_?” 

\- “ _that guy deserved it. god this franchise has assholes_.” 

\- “ _DID HE JUST SHOCK THE CHICKEN DINOSAUR_?” “ **it’s not a chicken dinosaur.** ” “ _what is it then_?” “ **a compy. or compsognathus** ” 

\- keith did NOT know any dinosaur names, just the t-rex and stegosaurus 

\- “ _would you save me if i was on glass that was breaking beneath me above water crashing on hard rocks_?” “ **no**.” 

\- keith’s boyfriend was an asshole 

\- “ **i would save you from the compsognathus dinos though**.”

\- update: keith’s boyfriend wasn’t an asshole

\- “ **the baby t-rex was cute, lets get one** ” “ _do you WANT to get eaten_?” “ **kind of** ” “ _ok_ ”

\- james might be getting baby dino, probably a stuffed one :(

\- keith forgot the middle since he and james had a make out session

\- “ _HE ATE THE FUCKING DOG! JAMES!_ ”

\- keith didn’t like this movie as much as the first one 

** Jurassic Park III **

\- keith face palmed so hard. “ _AGAIN? please tell me you’re kidding._ ”

\- “ _i love alan he’s a cutie_.” “ **would you replace me with him?** ” “ _definitely. in a heart beat_.”

\- keith has a crush on alan

\- “ _i like a man with dino knowledge_ ”

\- “ _that couple is us_.” “ **which one are you.** ” “ _the man obviously. you’re the girl_.”

\- keith is paul

\- james is amanda

\- “ _billy is so hot. forget alan, i want billy_ ”

\- keith has a crush on billy now

\- “ _i want to pet the raptor_ ” “ **the raptor would bite your whole arm off** ” “ _worth it_ ”

\- keith is willing to bleed out from a raptor 

\- keith almost cried when billy got attacked by pterodactyls

\- keith’s eyes widened when he saw the big lumps of dino poop

\- “ _i would never almost sacrifice myself to save you from the spino dino_.” “ **love you too keith**.”

\- james’ boyfriend was an asshole

\- “ _i want to kiss billy so bad_ ” keith said once he saw billy alive and well in the helicopter 

\- james was jealous

\- james didn’t like this movie anymore 

** Jurassic World **

\- “ _i am chris pratt, you’re the girl_ ” 

\- keith is owen 

\- james frowned at that

\- keith now has a crush on owen

\- “ _i want a pet raptor now”_

\- keith really liked raptors, especially blue

\- “ _did they not learn from the original jurassic park? everything goes to shit when you decide to play with genetics and make an amusement park with your creations_ ” 

\- james agreed

\- “ _god owen is so hot_ ” 

\- keith REALLY likes owen

\- james is REALLY jealous

\- “ _she’s RUNNING in HEELS! look at her go_ ” keith cheered claire on 

\- “ _zach is such an asshole to his brother oh my god_ ” “ **sounds like someone i know** ” “ _bitch_ ” 

\- james is back to being an asshole, indirectly calling keith out

\- “ _the indominus rex is so hardcore_.”

\- “ _this is the best movie so far_ ” 

\- “ _blue is my GIRL i love her_ ” 

\- “ _that dying noodle dinosaur’s nostril looks like a-_ “ “ **don’t even say it**.” 

\- noodle dinosaur is a brachiosaurus 

** Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom **

\- “ _ah shit here we go again_ ”

\- “ _dinosaur rights guys, come on!”_

\- keith cried when the ‘spaghetti noodle dinosaur’ died on the island 

\- keith is hurting for his girl blue

\- “ **imagine riding a t-rex?** ” “ _in what way_ ” “ **you’re so nasty**.” 

\- “ _indoraptor is pretty cool_ ” 

\- “ _blue is so badass_ ”

\- “ _would you sacrifice yourself for me? protect me from the indoraptor?_ ” “ **fuck no.** ” 

\- keith’s boyfriend is an asshole ONCE AGAIN 

\- keith blew a kiss to blue when she ran off into the forest 

\- “ _strong female leads in this franchise_ ” “ **right**?” “ _those dinos really know how to do it right_.”

\- keith now loves jurassic park

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i was going to write an ACTUAL fic that’s based on this idea but a girl got lazy and decided to do this bullet fic thing instead that’s just commentary
> 
> my bangs turn into curly fries when they dry up from being wet
> 
> this is by far, the stupidest thing i’ve written lmao


End file.
